Mind Over Nightmare
'Mind Over Nightmare '''is the 55th episode of Season 16. Summary The Nightmare Man strikes back for the third time and this time, he's given the nighttime villains nightmares about their memories of their past and they need the PJ Masks and Kwazii's help to get rid of their nightmares before they're too tired to be evil and that the Nightmare Man spread his nightmare virus to those who are asleep. Plot The episode begins in Romeo's bedroom where Romeo is sleeping soundly, but he begins wriggling in his bed when he starts to have a nightmare. In his nightmare, Romeo looks around frantically and calls out to anyone who is around, but no one responds back until he hears an evil cackle behind him and as he turns, Doofenshmirtz comes up to him in a robotic suit he is controlling! Romeo is frightened as he makes a step backward, but Doofenshmirtz approaches him more. So with no choice, Romeo spins to his direction and runs for his life! Peering over his shoulder, Romeo can see that Doofenshmirtz is following him, and he knows why he is after him! Doofenshmirtz is still trying to steal his grandfather's golden cog pendant for one of his inventions! Romeo picks up his pace but stops at a lamppost to catch his breath and stop his beating heart. Then, as he is breathing heavily, he hears Doofenshmirtz cackling behind and that makes Romeo run to the wharf which is where he trips and falls on the concrete ground. Finally, as Romeo turns to face his grandfather's rival with a fearful face, Doofenshmirtz approaches him and pressed a button to crush Undergear's grandson! Romeo screams as the mechanical arm is ready to grab him and take his cog pendant. Everything then goes white. Snapping his eyes open, Romeo frantically looks around his bedroom while heaving for breath, then sighs in relief as he places his hand on his beating heart, but when he placed his palm there, Romeo becomes frantic again when he realizes that his grandfather's pendant isn't around his neck anymore! He jumps off his bed and looks for it until he finds it under his bed and lets out yet another sigh of relief. Powers that Kwazii uses * Dream Traveling Characters * Trivia ''To see the trivia of this episode, click here Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 16 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Romeo Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Episodes focusing on Night Ninja Category:Friendship Category:Family Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Hurt/Comfort Category:Magic Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Mild Horror Category:Episodes focusing on the Nightmare Man Category:Kubo and the Two Strings Category:Mystery Category:Episodes with the primary villains Category:Episodes that need images Category:Episodes with OST music from cartoons Category:Episodes with Kubo and the Two Strings OST music Category:Episodes based on movies Category:Episodes with OST music from movies Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Season 16 episodes based on cartoons